Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a connector including a cover unit with rubber plug for covering an opening of an electrical device and a voltage detection opening.
Description of the Related Art
A known power supply circuit is formed by connecting a connector provided on a wire end on a power supply side to a connector disposed on a device side to supply power to a device. The power supply circuit is cut off by operating a circuit cut-off device on the power supply side prior to detaching such a connector from the device for maintenance or the like. However, even if the circuit is cut off in the circuit cut-off device, a terminal fitting of the connector may remain in a charged state by retaining electricity and it is not safe to continue an operation with this overlooked.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-82465 discloses a connector housing with a voltage detection opening that can receive a probe of an electroscope to enable easy detection as to whether or not a terminal fitting accommodated in the connector housing is in a charged state. In this connector, a cover unit for the voltage detection opening includes a body plate to be mounted in an area where a voltage detection opening hole is provided, a mounting plate formed to bulge from the body plate in a stepped manner and a sealing plug body made of rubber and to be fit into the voltage detection opening hole of the connector housing by being mounted on the mounting plate. A large-diameter portion is formed above the sealing plug body made of rubber via a constricted part, and the sealing plug is fixed to the mounting plate by fitting that constricted part into a center hole of the mounting plate.
However, the large diameter portion of the sealing plug of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-82465 to be inserted into the hole of the mounting plate needs to be increased in size if it is attempted to increase a resistance force against the pull of the sealing plug body. However, if the large diameter portion of the sealing plug body is increased in size, the large diameter portion has to be compressed a large amount when being inserted into the hole. Therefore, the ability to attach the sealing plug body is deteriorated.